1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device in a light fitting of the type that comprises a bulb, a cover surrounding the bulb, and a light socket.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Enclosing a lamp arranged on a wall with a surrounding cover that is fixed to the wall by way of a socket is already known in the art. The conventional method of connecting the cover to the socket is by screwing in a threaded connecting piece on the cover into a corresponding thread in the socket. The increasing use of energy-saving light bulbs, involving a relatively high cost compared to conventional light bulbs, has meant that removing the cover from the socket in order to steal the thereby accessible bulb and possibly also the cover has become increasingly common.
According to one embodiment of the present invention there is provided a device in a light fitting comprising a bulb and a cover surrounding the bulb, together with a socket. The device is functionally connectable to the cover by way of a connecting piece of the cover, the device comprising a first part insertable into the socket and formed with at least one element adapted to allow the first part to be connected to the socket, so that it can be turned in relation to the socket while at the same time being locked thereto in an axial direction. The first part is releasably fixed to the cover and can be released by means of a special tool insertable into a tool access.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention furthermore have additional features and characteristics
The device according to the invention has several advantages. It makes removal of the cover from the socket and hence theft of the bulb and/or the cover considerably more difficult, whilst being relatively cheap, and it can, if so required, be used together with conventional covers/sockets.